


Hannibal Batman

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Arkham Asylum, Batman - Freeform, Dark Batman, Dark Robin, Fanart, Hannibal AU, M/M, dc, hannibal batman, hannibal batman crossover, hannibal fanart, robin will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where THE FUCK is Robin?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal Batman

**Author's Note:**

> This is me messing about on Photoshop - Mikkelsen's lips in the mask is my only reason for this.
> 
> Here it is on my [tumblr page](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/136485582666/where-the-fuck-is-robin-i-started-messing)


End file.
